Memory Loss
by Stormcat2002
Summary: One exploration of an unkown tunnel had caused Japas to lose his memory. Now Mikau tries to help his friend to remember their good old times. Can Japas recover his memory? Or will he be a total stranger to his best friend... forever? *Complete*
1. Where It All Begins

Memory Loss  
  
Chapter 1: Where It All Begins  
  
The Zoras were getting rather restless when their teacher - Professor Urrica - had made them repeat the same sound over and over again. They were in their Singing class, which was suppose to be fun, until they hit a dead lock.  
  
"No, no, no!" Professor Urrica yelled with frustration. "It is supposed to be pronounced like 'Oah' not 'Owah'. We are in the water right now, so the sound will be distorted. Make it come out from your stomach! You must practice hard! Try again!"  
  
The students groaned as they continued. A few fell asleep on top of their yellow and green colored coral desk, but were soon rewarded with a slap on the back by a coral stick.  
  
The classroom was not big. Small boulders with soft seaweeds on top were aligned in a horseshoe shape. These were the seats for the students to sit on. Small tables were placed in front of the chairs. Since the room was so cramped, only fifteen Zoras could be in the same class. All the students sat closely to each other. So close that sometimes when one was trying to grab a reef pen that had floated away from him or her, he or she would accidentally bump into another Zora's arm. Then the word 'sorry' would appear.  
  
The teacher, professor Urrica, was a Zora also. He was thinner than the others, and much younger in the staff. He was normally nice, though today he was mad with no apparent reasons.  
  
"Ptss, hey Mikau!" a voice called beside the Zoran Hero.  
  
"What?" Mikau whispered as he tried to say the word 'Oah'. "Ooooah! Oooooooh! Owwwah!"  
  
Japas leaned to his friend as he grimaced. "Stop singing the word like you are in a torture chamber! God, a Goron would be happy to marry you!"  
  
Mikau gave a sharp jab with his elbow between Japas' ribs. "So what do you want?"  
  
"As I was saying, what do you think had happened last night that made Urrica so grumpy today?"  
  
"Whaaa?"  
  
Japas brushed away his overgrown fins. He winked at his buddy. "You know, perhaps they had a 'bad night' last night."  
  
Mikau shook his head in disgust. He then went back to his word.  
  
Both Japas and Mikau had been friends since they were little. They both liked music. They could not be separated from each other. Sometimes they would stay in Mikau's bedroom in the Zora Hall, and played songs that they had made using their most treasured guitars. They were like brothers, though their ways of living and their attitudes were completely different. While Mikau was born in a wealthy family, Japas was born in a much poor family. Japas had experienced the taste of parental divorce, and it had nearly blown apart his life, if Mikau had not been with him the entire time.  
  
Japas loved to joke around when he had the chance to do so. Mikau was usually the serious type. He would normally laugh at Japas' jokes when no one else was around.  
  
Their appearances were different also. Mikau was a Zoran Hero; therefore his tail and his fins were extremely long. Two astounding blades could be extended from his arms into an impressive length. Body paint was a sort of a tradition in his family, so he had it on his arms, neck, face, and head. Japas had the features of a rebel actually. Really, his untrimmed long fins would usually fall down to the level of his face and covered his eyes, making him looked more like a renegade from somewhere else than a student. He had much shorter tail and fins, yet he was more muscular than Mikau.  
  
After fifteen years of fooling around in Elementary and High School, both Japas and Mikau were in the Zora University. They lived inside the school with other Zoran students. So basically their parents were not going to be with them for at least four years. Today was the first day of their highest education in Terminal, and they were both excited... sort of.  
  
"Good!" Urrica said when he was satisfied. "Now, open your textbook to chapter four. Today we are going to sing 'Ocean Sun'."  
  
One Zora had his hand up. "Uh, sir?"  
  
Urrica looked up from his book. "What is it?"  
  
"I lost my book."  
  
The teacher sighed as he slammed his volume on top of his desk. The desk was made up of shells, and it made a fine *SLAP* when the book hit the table. Students jumped at the sudden noise.  
  
"When did you last see it?"  
  
The confused Zora pointed right beside his left feet. "It was here a moment ago sir. I swear I didn't loose the book on purpose. I even have my name written on it."  
  
Japas yawned as he leaned toward Mikau again. "Dumb kid. Lost his book on the first day. What's next? Lose himself in this University?" he whispered.  
  
Mikau stared at him. Then he noticed the textbook that Japas was reading. On the front cover, there was a name called Or'an written on it. That was definitely not Japas' name.  
  
"Uh, Japas?"  
  
The Zora turned. Mikau pointed at the tome.  
  
"What?" Japas lowered his head and stared at the cover. "Oh...! Oops!"  
  
He quickly stood up and faced the teacher. "Sir! I have... um... Or'an's book here! I took the wrong book!"  
  
The relieved Zora snatched his workbook back from Japas. "Thank. You!" he muttered coldly.  
  
The class laughed a little. Professor Urrica tapped the table, trying to get the class back in order.  
  
"Okay! That's enough! Turned to chapter four and let's get started!"  
  
Japas sighed as he sat back down. He reached down his left side, and found out that he didn't have the textbook.  
  
"Um... Mikau? Can I read with you?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Why, why, WHY do you have to forget one lousy text?" Mikau complained as he swam through the corridor with Japas.  
  
Both teenage boys had their own guitar strapped onto their back. Mikau had the notes tucked under his arm. Japas was making paper balls with his.  
  
The class was over and Zoras were filling every hallway. A few bumped into Japas by accident. They looked at him once and immediately swam away. Their eyes glued to the floor. Japas looked like a bully with his elongated fins.  
  
Japas frowned as he examined his Empress Crab guitar lovingly. No damage was evident.  
  
"I don't know, I just forgot! But aren't you happy that you can share a book with me?" Japas grinned.  
  
They both turned into another hallway. Mikau yanked Japas' tail. "For your information, I kept on getting your irritating long fins in my eyes! Trim it down for god's sake! Do you know how hard it was to read with you beside me?"  
  
Japas shrugged. They were heading toward the cafeteria. It was lunchtime.  
  
"So where do you plan to eat today?" Mikau asked as he scanned the area.  
  
The canteen had three levels and a transparent dome at the top. The place was piled up with students that tried to get a good spot in one of the seats beside the circular walls. Many of them wanted to eat at the third floor, not because it was quieter, but the view was excellent. Also, they could have more sunlight if they went up higher. Some Zoras just loved the sunshine that had filtered through the ocean water.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I want to swim out away from the school area and catch myself a juicy Shabom." Japas said slowly.  
  
Mikau turned around and faced him. A suspicion was in his eyes.  
  
"You do know the school rule right? Today is the first day of the school, and you wouldn't want to get expelled that fast now, do you?"  
  
"I know, but I just want to eat one of those little Shabom. They are extremely tasty," Japas licked his lips as he smirked.  
  
"Geezes, since when do you like to eat them?"  
  
"One of my friends gave me one before and said it tastes good. So I tried it, and I was in heaven at that time."  
  
"You made it sound like a drug," Mikau pushed Japas lightly away from him. "Fine, go, but come back as soon as possible. Our next class: Music Composition will start in about an hour."  
  
Japas waved a goodbye as he swam away. Another Zora bumped into him and scurried away with terror. Mikau sighed as he grabbed a seat. He took out a mini Shabom and ate it. It popped loudly when he bit into its soft outer covering.  
  
"Well, it is true. They are tasty. Too bad Japas didn't ask for one. I got about ten of them right here," Mikau said as he ate another one with another *pop*.  
  
* * *  
  
Swimming in the vast ocean was very exciting. Along the way to your destination, there were many aquatic animals around you. If you were hungry enough, you could get a free bite any time. Besides the food however, there were many outstanding sceneries surrounding you. If you were an artist, or a writer, you would definitely want to stay in this place and thought about your next piece of creation. But that was not what Japas had in mind right now. In fact, he didn't like Shabom one bit and he probably never will. He was just using that as an excuse to get away from the University buildings, without Mikau tagging along with him.  
  
See, he had found a very interesting tunnel not far from where the school was. And he thought it would be more fun if he went to investigate, alone.  
  
[God, Mikau will be so surprised when I told him what I have found... and I had done.] Japas thought gleefully. [Do I turn left here...? Yes.]  
  
With a sharp bank, Japas headed toward the reefs. No one could find the secret opening between the rocks if they hadn't look closely or if they didn't know where it was. Japas knew. He had accidentally come across this unique place when he went out for a morning swim before the school had started.  
  
He could see the spot now. Just a few more meters of swimming and then he could go into the burrow and look around.  
  
[All right then, let's go in and see what we've got.]  
  
Japas went through the opening. He had to readjust the position of his guitar so that it wouldn't scrap on the walls. Inside, it was extremely dark. He couldn't see a thing in front of him. Suddenly, a violent rush of current pressed against his rubbery stomach. With a yell, he was shot out of the hole like a bullet. Japas hovered in the water, dazed.  
  
[Ok, now what was that all about?] He thought as he brushed his fins away from his eyes.  
  
After a few seconds, the reefs exploded with a bang. Shockwaves thrashed around the young Zora, knocking him all over the place. From the hole, out came a giant purple monster.  
  
[Oh no!] Japas' eyes went wide.  
  
"Morpha!" he screamed as he tried to swim away at top speed.  
  
The giant aquatic amoeba curled and changed shape in the water. Ten huge tendrils surged toward Japas. The Zora twisted and turned, dodging the sweeping motion of the appendages.  
  
He saw a deep fracture at the bottom of the ocean floor. He headed toward it; hoping Morpha couldn't come after him in there.  
  
The ocean monster was gaining. It shot forth one tendril just before the Zora disappeared into the crack. The purplish stem grabbed onto Japas' right leg. He looked back in horror when he felt being pulled back out of the crag.  
  
"No! No! No!" Japas screamed as he tried to kick his legs, but the monster held on tight.  
  
With a desperate mind, Japas held his hands together and pointed two fingers at the tendril. Energies filled the water around him as he focused his power, forcing it to gather at one specific point. Electricity began to appear as the end of Japas' two extended fingers glowed with bright blue light.  
  
[This is nuts! I am going to shock it and myself, with full power!] He thought grimly as he gritted his teeth. [But I have no choice! Either way, I won't survive this!]  
  
Now blue lightening flashed away from Japas. The water was being pushed away from him. More energy were gathering around the center point of the fingers all the while to have Morpha slowly pulled him out of the fracture.  
  
"Eat this!" Japas screamed as he let loose a huge electric shockwave.  
  
The light hit the tendril and his leg. The shock went right through the stem, and up into Morpha's nucleus Both Morpha and Japas screamed with agony as the power continued traveling through their body. In one final burst of blue light, the amoeba let go and drifted away with severe injuries.  
  
Japas floated in the water, unconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
The bell went off when lunchtime was finished. Mikau swam around the school furiously when he didn't see Japas anywhere.  
  
"Hey!" Mikau grabbed one passing Zora by the arm. "Have you seen Japas?"  
  
"Who's Japas? Is he a Bottom-feeder?"  
  
Mikau shook his head as he let the puzzled Zora go. [Where the heck is Japas? I told him to come back as soon as possible!] He thought nervously.  
  
With a heavy heart, the Zoran Hero headed toward his next class. He constantly glancing back, hoping Japas would appear...  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh..." Japas groaned as he stirred.  
  
His whole body seemed like it had shattered. His every bone ached. He tried to see, but everything was so disoriented. He moved his legs trying to stay in an upright position in the water, but he found out that his right leg was numbed to the core.  
  
[What happened to my leg?] He thought as he rubbed his head with his hands. The headache was threatening to crack his skull.  
  
A while later, Japas' vision had cleared. He was in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but pure space... okay! So a few dumb shrimps that didn't know the depths of an ocean were swimming around in circles! Other than that, nothing was moving.  
  
[Where am I?] He turned around as he surveyed the area. [What's going on here?]  
  
He noticed that he had a peculiar instrument strapped behind his back. He reached back and grabbed it. It had some scratches and cracks, but it looked like it was still usable. With a sigh, Japas replaced it back onto his backside He swam slowly, but he kept on stumbling. He still couldn't move his right leg. He was near the place where Morpha had appeared. The site was like a war zone. Broken pieces of rocks in various sizes were everywhere. It seemed as if something had blown apart the reefs and the boulders.  
  
[I don't remember what happened...] Japas thought as he scanned around. He then noticed his body. It was silver and rubbery. He had fins and a tail that looked like a fish. [What am I? Who am I?]  
  
He felt fear. He couldn't remember who he was, or what he was. Everything was wrong. How did he get here? What happened to his leg? Why was he having headaches?  
  
"Who am I?" Japas screamed into the empty ocean. "Tell me!"  
  
No reply. Nothing but emptiness. He coughed as the pain seared into his lungs. He was lost. He was lost!  
  
[Calm down. Calm down. Ok. Maybe swim around to somewhere else could tell me who am I and what am I doing here.]  
  
Making up his mind, Japas began to swim toward north, where the University stood.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 1~  
  
Author's Note: Okay. This is my first attempt on writing a story about Japas and Mikau, but mostly about Japas. I haven't finished Zelda 64 yet, so I don't really know all the characters' name and all the details about the locations. Still, I am trying. This story won't be as long as 'Journey to Beyond' because I just want to write a medium-sized plot. It may range in between 10 - 15 chapters, perhaps less. God, I love Zoras! Chapter 2 coming soon. 


	2. Confusion

Chapter 2: Confusion  
  
"Japas Zygran" the teacher read the name on the attendance sheet. "Japas Zygran! Are you here?"  
  
No Japas in the Music Composition class.  
  
[Where is he?] Mikau thought with concern. [Japas should have come back already.]  
  
"Mikau Loencraft"  
  
"Here!" he quickly replied as he put the thoughts away.  
  
"Right, that would be all the students except the ones who are not here. Welcome to the Music Composition class. Here, you will learn how to make outstanding songs and music scores. I expect nothing but respect here. I do not tolerate foolish acts, and rude comments. Do you understand?" the teacher swam slowly between rows of desks. "My name is Jecrest Ravin, you may call me Jecrest. I don't favor to be called like a stranger. We are going to be here together for the whole entire year, so I expect that we would get along just like a big family."  
  
She was a young, female Zora. Her fins were pinkish colored with slight orange-red near the tips. She had the same short tail as Japas'. Her legs were long and slender, and so were her fingers. Her voice was like music, soft and delicate. She got beautiful breasts and rear by the way.  
  
Mikau couldn't help but notice how stunning she was. And he was somewhat shy. Female Zoras didn't wear clothes unless they were from some other areas that required them to. So for a young teenage Zora, you could understand how hard Mikau had to fight with himself to gain some descent controls.  
  
[Get a grip! She's a teacher! A teacher!] He angrily slapped his forehead.  
  
Jecrest turned around and faced him. "Something wrong?"  
  
"N...no. Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine and dandy here," Mikau smiled dumbly.  
  
With one last look, she swam away from him.  
  
A few Zoras giggled when they saw Mikau's face turned slightly red.  
  
[God, that was dumb,] the Zoran Hero thought with discomfort.  
  
Music Composition classroom was bigger than the Singing classroom. And might I remind you that in the Zora University, most of the classrooms had the same basic design: a half-mushroom-like place, with different layouts of desks and chairs for each different subject. And because of the size of the Music Composition room, more students could be fitted into the same class. About thirty Zoras were sitting in five straight rows. The chairs in this class however, were made from red reefs, which were very uncomfortable. The desks were nothing but giant rocks with flattened top for the students to write on. There were three windows around the circular wall behind the students. Outside, a few small fishes swam by silently.  
  
Mikau's Skullfish guitar was leaned against his 'table' rock. Mikau kept on glancing at it whenever a Zora passed by. He couldn't risk damaging his instrument.  
  
"Right, now we got everything settled, I got a few handouts for you. Take one and pass them back," Jecrest instructed as she handed out papers with a special coating so that they wouldn't get wet.  
  
Mikau grabbed the sheets from the student in front of him. He left one on his table and turned around to pass the rest back. He froze. His gaze was fixed on the Zora behind him.  
  
Another female Zora was sitting there. She was even more beautiful than Jecrest. Why, to Mikau, she was like a goddess. Her head was slightly flat on the top and bulged outward a little on both sides. Her eyes were black and shiny. She had short fins around her wrists and her back. She wore a simple dress made up of nearly transparent seaweeds.  
  
"Um... can I have them please?" she asked with a sweet voice when Mikau held the papers in his hand for a long time, not moving at all.  
  
"Oh... Oh! Sorry," he quickly recovered and handed them to her. "So what's your name?"  
  
The female Zora passed the rest of the handouts back as she stared at him. "Lulu, but I rather not tell you my last name. It is kind of embarrassing for me."  
  
Mikau continued looking at her. "Oh yea. That's fine. Nice to meet you Lulu. My name is Mikau."  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
"Mikau Loencraft! Pay attention up front please!" Jecrest shouted out an order.  
  
With a jerk of surprise that nearly made him fall over backward, Mikau instantly turned around and clear his throat. "Sorry."  
  
As before, other Zoras laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
Japas slowly swam across the ocean. His could feel his leg now, and he could move it slightly. His tail wavered with the ocean current. The fins near his eyes and on the ankle of his legs controlled the direction swiftly and efficiently.  
  
[Well, that's one good thing happening to me. At least I don't have to stagger so much.]  
  
Swimming with one leg and two arms with irregular long fins were not the best idea to travel in a bare ocean. Japas didn't know how much distance he had covered. It could be hours since he had lost his memory.  
  
[I can't remember anything!] He thought irately.  
  
Just then, Japas noticed a hammerhead shark heading toward him.  
  
[Oh great. While I lose my memory, a shark is going to make a sashimi out of me,] Japas groaned. What could he do? He didn't have any weapons near him.  
  
The shark came closer and closer.  
  
[Should I run?] Japas pondered as he watched the gray animal's rigid teeth. [Or should I just stay in the same spot?]  
  
A salmon had fortuitously ventured in front of the cannibalistic marine life form. The giant killing machine opened its mouth wide and chomped down at the poor fish. Blood drifted out from the side of its mouth, staining the water red.  
  
[Okay, I should run.]  
  
Without a second thought, Japas turned right and swam as fast as he could with injuries. The hammerhead shark saw movements in front of it and it began to pick up speed. Japas glanced back and saw the bloody mouth behind him.  
  
"Nooooo!"  
  
He swam faster and faster, yet the shark was gaining on him.  
  
*Foomph!* Something slammed against Japas' face. Something transparent... and soft. He anxiously brushed the weird aquatic animal away from his face with his left hand. Suddenly, he felt a stinging pain. His hand was numb and unresponsive all of a sudden.  
  
[My hand!] Japas grabbed it as he tried to move its muscles. [What IS that thing?]  
  
The translucence creature slowly pumped water from the end of its body as it drifted upward. Its shape was like a mushroom but with many tentacles.  
  
Japas looked back. His eyes went wide. The shark was directly in front of him with its mouth wide open. The Zora closed his eyes as he prepared to be eaten alive.  
  
Without warning, a dull thud came out from behind the giant fish. Japas opened one of his eyes. He saw the shark got cut in half. Huge quantities of dark, red blood spewed out from the severed body. The front section of the animal slowly dropped down to the base of the ocean, while the back section continued floating in the water.  
  
[What happened?]  
  
"Hey Japas!" a voice called him.  
  
He looked up and there in the distance, a half human, half fish creature was swimming toward him. Well, it looked more like a fish than a human. But it had limbs like Japas'. In fact, it looked like Japas. But there were some significant differences, like longer fins, and one long and sharp blade on each arm... It also carried a guitar much like his.  
  
Panic overcame surprise; Japas swam away from the weird animal that was heading toward him. He had one terrible encounter with death, and he had barely survived. He didn't need a second one.  
  
"Hey... hey! Wait up!"  
  
Japas grunted with effort as he tried to out race whatever that was behind him. But somehow it overtook his lead and stopped in front of him.  
  
"Gotcha! Think you can out race me huh?" it grinned as it talked.  
  
Time for a mini class here. Zoran Heros had blades on their arms. Those long sharp blades could cut through the water easily. Therefore, Zoran Heros were able to swim faster than the average Zoras, and they could manuver much more quicker and easier. In addition, those blades could be shot out like two boomerangs over a long distance. And that was how Mikau sliced the shark in half even though he was far away.  
  
Japas stared at the creature in front of him. He gritted his teeth and clenched his right hand together to form a fist. He lashed out and tried to punch it.  
  
"Whoa!" Mikau screamed with disbelief as he dodged harmlessly away from the assault. "You know Japas, just because I beat you in a race, that doesn't mean you have to take it seriously."  
  
The injured Zora didn't reply. Who was Japas? He didn't know. All he knew was that he must get away to safety. With a yell, he charged forward toward the floating being.  
  
"Hey! That's enough!" the marine creature said as it evaded the rush from Japas. It grabbed him around the waist when it got around to his back. Then using its legs, it locked him in place. "What's going on with you?"  
  
With anger surfacing to his head, the young Zora tried to thrust his elbow backward. The human, or the fish, saw the attack and blocked it with its right hand. Seeing only one silver arm was holding onto his waist now, Japas twirled around trying to deliver a left hook punch. He stopped suddenly when a blade was on his throat. He was met with a strange-looking face. Two large blue eyes with no apparent pupils were staring at him. Some kind of paint or markings was on its forehead and chin. A tail, longer than his was, had extended from the back of its head, whipping around slowly.  
  
"Look, I don't know what has gotten into you, but I just want you to know that you have skipped school. You missed the last two periods," Mikau said coldly as he used his arm blade to stop Japas from moving around.  
  
"Sch... school?" he choked a little.  
  
"Huh? Yes! School! Hello? Earth to Japas! You there? You skipped on the first day of the school, what do you think you are doing?" Mikau yelled in Japas' face.  
  
"Is that my name...? Japas?"  
  
"What? No, your name is Professor Urrica. Of course your name is Japas! Stop playing around, because I am very angry that you attacked me like that!"  
  
Mikau let him go cautiously. The arm blades shrank. Japas wafted from them at a snail's pace. "Who are you?"  
  
"Who am I? I am... geezes! Stop playing games with me! You know, I have to make up excuses for you when the teachers took attendance? You lied to me! You said you would come back as soon as you have caught one Shabom!"  
  
"Who are you? Tell me!" Japas screamed with rage.  
  
"I am Mikau! All right? Now tell me what is wrong with you!" Mikau noticed the wounds on his friend's body. "What happened to you?"  
  
Japas looked at himself. "I... I don't know... What am I?" He looked into the Zoran Hero's eyes. "What am I? What happened to me?"  
  
"What - what are you talking about? Huh?" Mikau folded his arms together in front of his chest. "Look, I don't know if your head got hit by a rock, or it is because the last trace of your brain was sucked out for some unknown reason, but I am warning you: don't. play. around. right. now!"  
  
"I am not playing around," Japas said blankly. "I... I don't know what am I or... or what had happened to me."  
  
Mikau stared at his friend sternly. He sighed and said, "alright, take off your guitar, and give me a quick tempo with various beats."  
  
Japas grasped his Empress guitar and held it in his hands. Mikau growled.  
  
"You know... you are holding the implement the wrong way?"  
  
"I... I do?"  
  
"Never mind, just give me a beat, say... the one we used to do when we are in the Zora Hall."  
  
"I don't know how to do that. I told you that-"  
  
"Just play!" Mikau ordered.  
  
Reluctantly, Japas began to move his fingers up and down on the strings. After three seconds Mikau cringed and shouted: "STOP!"  
  
Japas froze. He looked at Mikau's pain-filled face.  
  
Panting, the Zoran Hero swam forward and floated right in front of Japas. "I believe you now. Your playing is like a bunch of Dinolfos trying to do a tap dance on top of a huge empty seashell."  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"NO! It's freaking, horrifying, brain-crunching, ass-cooking, BAD!" Mikau rolled his eyes. Well, it was not like he could exactly 'roll' his eyes, but... close enough.  
  
"Can you help me?" Japas asked as he brushed away the fins from his eyes.  
  
"Like I can. Before you are totally crazy inside your little head, and now you are totally BLANK inside your brain! I don't know if I can help you or not," Mikau sighed.  
  
"Are you being sarcastic?"  
  
Mikau smiled. "No, but you are always sarcastic and funny... in a way."  
  
"Funny? I am funny? Am I a clown?" Japas asked as he strapped the guitar onto his back. He saw a small filefish moving across his eyes. He quickly snatched up and ate it with a slurp.  
  
"Not exactly, but you always ate like Jabu-Jabu that's for sure."  
  
"So where do I go?"  
  
"Let's get back to your room in the Zora University. That way, we can figure out a way to get your memory back with no more interruptions." Then Mikau added, "why do you HAVE TO lose your memory on the FIRST DAY of the school?"  
  
"Do you know why? Because I don't," Japas grinned. He didn't know why he grinned. He just felt like he wanted to.  
  
Mikau shook his head wearily. "Follow me. And DON"T play your guitar no matter what! It's horrible. Just plain horrible."  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 2~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, here is the second chapter of Memory Loss. I don't really know much about the aquatic enemies in Zelda... and in real life, so I couldn't put in more actions that are in my mind. I am currently using a game guide (Ocarina of Time anyone?) as a reference on the enemy names. But... I don't know, it's hard to write something that you don't really understand much about. Bah, chapter 3 coming soon. Oh, and did you know that my computer room now feels like a furnace? *Screams in a high pitch tone* 


	3. Everything is New

Chapter 3: Everything is New  
  
Japas' room in the Zora University wasn't extremely big. Though compared to the other bedrooms, his place was fairly big. Big, yes. Clean, no. Pieces of Salmons, Biri, and Tektites were floating in the water. Some reef pens were doing water ballet from the circular motions of the current inside the room. Japas' bedroom was the same as the classrooms, where it was shaped like a dome or a mushroom that had two windows. A desk and a chair were beside one of the windowpanes, and a bed made up of jellyfishes' clear skin and green ocean plants was placed directly across the room.  
  
"Geezes! Japas! This is only the first day of the school, and the day's almost over mind you, and you have already made this place looked like as if a bunch of Armos and Dodongos had a party overnight!" Mikau grimaced as he plucked away a piece of Tektite's leg from his face. "You know... how in the world can you drag a Tektite down into the ocean water?"  
  
"What happened here?" Japas wondered as he swam around in the tiny compartment.  
  
"What happened? Oh right. You lost your memory," the Zoran Hero sighed. "Well, it's for the best I guess. Otherwise you would feel ashamed of yourself for not keeping your room tidy."  
  
"Is this my room?"  
  
"Let's see. Unfinished guitar scores, some clams that are half-eaten, uh... seaweeds... now what the hell is this? Skulltula? Why would you have Skulltula bones here? What else is here... more seaweeds... some pictures of nude... female Zoras... Yup! This is your room all right." Mikau confirmed as he rummaged through Japas' pile of junks in one of the corners.  
  
"Hey, I got a cool desk!" Japas exclaimed excitedly. He swam near one of the windows.  
  
The 'desk' was actually made up of two different colored corals that were combined with redesigned reefs. Patches of sea plants were floating on all four corners of the table. A flat surface with a ripple pattern was piled with more papers, mostly doodles.  
  
Mikau poked Japas' back with his tail. "Actually, I got a better desk than you."  
  
Japas turned around, obviously wanted to challenge the Zoran Hero into a contest.  
  
"No. Even if I have lost my memory, but I bet that I have a better- looking desk than you! Fish!"  
  
Mikau licked his lips. "Riiight... as if! My parents had shipped a specially designed table right to this University!"  
  
"Mine has a richer color!"  
  
"Mine has sixteen different colors while yours only have... two."  
  
Japas stared at him. He tried to think of a comeback, yet he couldn't think of any at the moment.  
  
Mikau snickered. "Ha! Can't think of a response eh?"  
  
"No, but I can still punch your lights out!" the Zora lunged at his friend... er... sort of a friend.  
  
"Whoa!" Mikau caught the flying fist with his right hand. He twisted the wrist and bent the arm backward while he swam behind Japas. With his left arm, he locked Japas into a chokehold. "Man, you really need to calm yourself down. Like I said before, just because you have lost in a contest, that doesn't mean you have to make it personal."  
  
"Yea, well I am sick of it that you kept on saying how you are better than me in everyway!" Japas snapped.  
  
Mikau was stunned. "I've never said that I am better than you! You know, ever since your freaking brain is a blank, you have changed completely into a whole new different person!"  
  
Japas wiggled his body around, but he couldn't get out of Mikau's grip. "Yea? Well don't I usually act like this?"  
  
"Not when you are normal. You would always laugh at my comments and say how stupid they were, but never actually attacking me with hostile intension!"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
Mikau leased him.  
  
Japas swam away and sat on his bed. He rubbed his bruised wrist as he glared at Mikau.  
  
"Look. I am tired of this situation and I think so are you. But I don't know how to fix you. Now will you cooperate with me so that you won't make things even more complicated?" Mikau said slowly.  
  
"I am hungry."  
  
"What?" Mikau frowned.  
  
"I am hungry. Do you have any food here?"  
  
The young Zora fumbled in one of the packs that were secured onto his waist. After a minute, he brought out one mini Shabom. He tossed it to Japas.  
  
"Here. You can eat this."  
  
Japas looked at the clear bubble with astonishments. "What is this?"  
  
"It's a Shabom. You said it before that you like to eat them."  
  
Japas took the tiny transparent ball and stuffed it into his mouth. He bit down and the juice sprayed all over the back of his throat. He spat it out.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he yelled as he gagged.  
  
The Zoran Hero moped. "I thought you like them!"  
  
"Like this... thing? You must be joking! It tasted like... ugh!"  
  
"Hey! You lied to me! You don't like Shabom one bit! So WHERE have you been?" Mikau scowled as he stood in front of Japas.  
  
"I don't know I told you already! If I know where I have been, then I can remember everything!"  
  
Both Zoras stared at each other. Finally, Mikau sighed. He floated down beside Japas and sat on the bed.  
  
"I don't know how to deal with this... I - I just don't know..." he grabbed his head.  
  
Japas placed one hand on Mikau's shoulder. "Hey. Don't worry about it. Sooner or later, I will remember. I will."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
When dinnertime came, Japas and Mikau both headed toward the cafeteria. Yes, that's right. The cafeteria opened nearly twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week for a Zora school. Otherwise, how did you think the Zoras fed themselves? I mean, they had to live IN the University for four years.  
  
Mikau and Japas had left their guitar in Japas' room. Since they were going to an overcrowded area, leaving the precious instruments in the bedroom seemed to be the best idea.  
  
"Hey Or'an!" Mikau yelled and waved at his new friend. Students were pushing and shoving against him.  
  
Japas growled and tried to bite one that had bumped into him carelessly.  
  
Or'an was the Zora that had 'lost' his textbook that day in the second period in the Singing class, thanks to Japas' error. Then he and Mikau were in the fourth period together. It was a Literature Writing class. He and the Zoran Hero sat behind one long table, and they became friends.  
  
"Yo!" Or'an waved as he swam toward his friend. "How's it going?"  
  
"Bad. Really bad. Japas here has lost his memory, and I don't know how to get it back for him."  
  
Or'an's warm gaze turned slightly cold when he saw Japas. Personally, he was not very happy to see the bully-like Zora. Why, with Japas' overgrown fins covering his eyes, and those scraps and bruises on his body, Japas looked like a hoodlum instead of a student.  
  
"Lost his memory eh?"  
  
"Do I know you?" Japas asked as he observed the bulky Zora in front of him. Bulky... as in full of muscles... bigger than him...  
  
Or'an laughed. "Man, you picked a fine time to flush out your brain! I was planning to find you and settle the score with ya. You know, for making me looked like a Deku Scrub that has no brain in front of the class by taking my book. I heard what you said about me when I told the teacher about my situation. You said 'dumb kid'. But seeing how nice I am, I guess I could let you go without adding more injuries to the ones that were already on you right now." He stopped and looked at Japas closely. "Speaking of which, what happened to you anyway? Got in a fight or something?"  
  
Japas stared at his wounds again. Most were healing up fine, but you could still see some cuts and burns from the electric shock.  
  
"I have no idea. I don't remember anything at all. Do I have classes in this school?"  
  
Or'an shot a look at Mikau. Mikau shrugged, signaling: "don't ask me how he had gotten into this condition. I am just as baffled as you are right now".  
  
"Well, for all I know, you are in my Singing class with Mikau. How about we sit down somewhere and get something to eat first? I can't think of anything with an empty stomach."  
  
Mikau and Japas followed Or'an to a table near the entrance. Sure the spot sucked, but it was the only free table in the whole food court.  
  
A round and fat Bottom-feeder swam sluggishly to them. He gave them each a menu and stood by, waiting to take orders.  
  
"I will have a plate of seasoned Shabom with clams on the side," Mikau ordered as he looked down the list of options.  
  
"Do you guys import trout?" Or'an asked. The Bottom-feeder nodded. "Okay, I will have three fresh trout... they are fresh right? Even though they are dead, right? Good. Then I will have three fresh trout with red sea urchins."  
  
The Bottom-feeder frantically scribbled down the orders. He then waited for Japas.  
  
The Zora stared at the menu for a loooooooong time. He couldn't remember all the names of the underwater creatures. And he certainly didn't know if they were tasty or not.  
  
The Bottom-feeder began to tap his reef pen.  
  
Mikau poked Japas in the chest, and whispered, "Hurry up!"  
  
"What? Oh... oh... uh... I - I think... I will have... Shell Blades mixed with Biri." Japas sighed as he closed the booklet. He noticed Mikau and Or'an staring at him. "What? Something on my face?"  
  
"Shell Blades with Biri? What kind of gross food is that?" Mikau said as he fought down the urge of throwing up.  
  
"It doesn't even exist in the menu!" Or'an added.  
  
Then the Bottom-feeder spoke, for the first time, "Actually, the order IS in the menu. It is just written in one of the corners with very small sized letters."  
  
Mikau searched and found it. "Why would you have such thing as Shell Blades here?" he yelled with disbelieve.  
  
The Bottom-feeder shrugged. "Some weird Zoras loved to eat weird food. Your friend here is just one of the cases. A nut case actually. By the way, don't choke on the blades. They might cut your throat from inside." With that final advice, he swam away.  
  
Or'an chortled. "How in the world do you eat a Shell Blade, let alone three or four of them on the same plate? I hope they are not as sharp and as big as the ones near the Chaotic Rim a few miles from here."  
  
"I don't know. I thought they might taste good," Japas said as he yawned. This was one very tiring day, trying to remember everything when your brain was like, totally empty.  
  
"We REALLY need to get his memory back," Mikau leaned forward. "I just can't bear to see him eating sharp weapons for no reason!"  
  
"Okay, then let's think of ways to get the old Japas back while the food was being prepared." Or'an slanted on the table, supporting his head with one arm.  
  
"Are Like Like good to eat?" Japas asked when he picked up another menu and studied it.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 3~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ahhhh... Finally! I have finally finished writing Chapter 3. I mean, at first I was out of ideas you know? I couldn't continue the story, which is very frustrating for me. But here I am, finishing this chapter off... I feel pretty good actually. It is hard to get in some jokes into this story. I guess that I have no sense of humor at all. Still, I am trying. I am! Really! I hope that some of you readers would laugh in the right sections, or at least feel amused by this little plot. I just can't imagine people laugh when they are not supposed to laugh yet, you know? Anywhoo, Chapter 4 is next! Stay tuned! 


	4. Ideas of Reasserting the Lost Memory

Chapter 4: Ideas of Reasserting the Lost Memory  
  
"Right. We got a list of suggestions here for our dear Japas," Or'an declared as he proudly presented a piece of paper with notes written on it.  
  
Mikau smiled with satisfaction while Japas gulped with uncertainty.  
  
"First suggestion, it's mine: hit Mikau, I mean, hit Japas on the back of the head with a really fat Goron. If no Gorons could be found, then we could always use a boulder outside as a backup plan." Or'an read it out loud.  
  
The color on Japas' face was drained out completely. The thought of having two hundred pounds of Goron crushing your brain was nauseating.  
  
"Um... I don't think so. That might make things worst. I mean, he is just losing his memory right? So it is possible that a blow to the back of the head might make him...well, insane! A lunatic will be born!" Mikau quickly disagreed. Then he muttered under his breath, "And why did you mention my name in the first place?"  
  
Or'an crossed the first option out with a sigh. He was kind of looking forward to it actually.  
  
"Right then. Second choice, Japas': get many, and I mean, MANY female Zoras to surround him and dance around him until he remembers everything."  
  
Japas shrugged. "Just trying to help."  
  
Mikau pushed Japas' face away from the paper. "Dream on, bro! Looks like you haven't forgot that much. First, no female Zoras would want to do that. Second, Japas might lose even more than just his memory if we actually do it. He might lose HIMSELF within the mountain of naked girls."  
  
"Bye-bye number two," Or'an crossed it out too.  
  
It was Japas who sighed this time.  
  
"Can we get some REALISTIC options here?" Mikau groaned with tiredness.  
  
"Well, how's this sound: if Japas continues to have his amnesia, make him serve under King Or'an and - oh dear! Where did THAT come from?" Or'an chuckled nervously, as he placed four hard, solid strokes over the paper.  
  
Japas' eyes narrowed. "Serve under you? Yea, after five hundred years!"  
  
Mikau rubbed his eyes. "Guys! Really! Some actual suggestions! Please!" he yelled in frustration.  
  
Or'an picked up the paper and ripped it in half. "Okay. Okay, forget it. All these proposals are stupid!"  
  
"Looks like YOUR proposals are stupid," Japas sneered.  
  
"See this biceps muscles on my right arm here?" Or'an said as he flexed it. "One punch is all it takes to knock your teeth out. Would you like to try one knuckle sandwich?"  
  
"No thanks. My order has just arrived."  
  
The Bottom-feeder came back with three plates, all-floating behind him, secured with a rope.  
  
"Sometimes I just wonder how can those plates float in the water. I mean, we can float, that's for sure. But plates?" Mikau said slowly as he stared.  
  
"Sponge Plates my friend," Or'an said slowly. "Sponge Plates."  
  
"Shabom and clams, trout with red urchins, and Shell Blades with Biri."  
  
"Gee, Japas' food looks tasty," Or'an said sarcastically as he fought down the urge to puke.  
  
Japas sighed and placed his hands beside the plate. "Okay! What's wrong with you people? Is it a sin to eat a freaking meal that I thought it might taste good?"  
  
"Oh, no. You are the one who has gone coo-coo!" Or'an laughed as he bit down on the trout with a slurp.  
  
"Ahhhh, nothing like a wonderful meal with Shabom," Mikau stuffed two in his mouth and ate them with two loud *pop*.  
  
Japas looked baffled over his plate. "How do you eat these things?" Shell Blades... he he he. Sorry, the author just had to laugh while he was typing. And yes, I am using past tense for myself.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me. You are the one who wanted to order that."  
  
"Don't look at me also. I am allergic to Shell Blades."  
  
Or'an frowned. "A Zoran Hero allergic to Shell Blades? Tisk, tisk."  
  
Mikau punched his buddy in the stomach under the table, softly of course.  
  
"Hi, can I join you guys?"  
  
All three heads went up. Lulu was standing there with a plate of her own food. "Sorry, but not a single seat was left."  
  
"Oh, of course!" Mikau shouted out loud without thinking first.  
  
Japas and Or'an stared at him.  
  
"What? She needs a seat doesn't she?" Mikau asked innocently.  
  
"I smelled looooooove," Or'an burst out laughing again. "Ack! Phoophy!" He choked on his food.  
  
"What is love?" Japas asked.  
  
"Oh my god! You don't know what love is? Has your brain totally gone bonkers on you? You don't know the word, love?"  
  
"Well... I understand the word, but I don't know the feeling of it."  
  
"Japas, love is like... like a warm sun being cast over you. Like... like a flock of seagulls heading home. Like a bunch of Shell Blades coming together in one huge group. Like Jabu Jabu having a wife! Like-"  
  
"Or'an, that's bunch of bull and you know it. So stop feeding my friend's vacant head with nonsense," Mikau snapped.  
  
"Hey, just trying to help him, lover-boy!"  
  
Mikau's face went red. "Don't call me that!"  
  
"What? Lover-boy?"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Umm... can I sit with you guys or not?" Lulu asked impatiently. "Because if you guys don't want me to, then it's ok. I can just go somewhere else and find a spot."  
  
"Oh, no no no. I am more than happy to share the same table with you," the Zoran Hero smiled.  
  
"Love is a powerful thing," Or'an leaned to the side and whispered to Japas. "Don't let it blind you."  
  
"What do you mean by 'blind you'?" Japas questioned with doubt.  
  
"Watch Mikau's reaction and you will see."  
  
Japas turned back and started at the Zoran Hero.  
  
Or'an picked up a Shabom silently, and tossed it at Mikau's head. The bubble bounced off, yet the Zora didn't react to it as he helped Lulu into the seat beside him.  
  
"There you have it, ladies and gentlemen," Or'an concluded. "Mr. Hero here has not only been blinded by love, but he has also been PARALYZED by love!"  
  
"I heard that!" Mikau turned and stared with coldness.  
  
The bulky Zora grinned dumbly. "Heard what? Have I done something wrong? Japas, you saw anything?"  
  
Japas' face was blank. "I am confused."  
  
"Bah, Amnesiac-boy."  
  
* * *  
  
The Cafeteria continued to be filled with more and more Zoras, as the fingers in the clock up on the main wall moved slowly toward eight o'clock. Students talked, sang, laughed, burped, and screamed with energies. The noise was so loud, that a few teachers swimming nearby had to come into the food court and tell everyone to lower down their voices. Of course, no one paid any attention to them. This was the students' time. They could throw a party here and no teacher could do a thing about it. That was, unless the Enforcers came in with giant Stingrays by their sides. But all in all, no big scenes were displayed as Japas, Mikau, Or'an, and Lulu talked quietly in their little corner while they ate their food.  
  
"So, Japas has lost his memory?" Lulu asked as she looked at the poor Zora.  
  
"Yea, and so far, we don't have a clue on how to cure him," Mikau heaved a sigh. He pushed his empty plate away.  
  
"All the ideas that were in our head are stupid. None of them would work," Or'an confessed.  
  
"What kind of ideas?" the female Zora asked with interest.  
  
"Oh, just something about hitting Japas in the hea-"  
  
"HA. HA. HA! He is just so funny! Now can we get back to our problem please?" Mikau quickly interrupted.  
  
Lulu stared down at the table for a while. Then she looked up. "Well, Mikau said that he found Japas a few miles from here, near the Chaotic Rim right?"  
  
The Zoran Hero nodded.  
  
"Here's what I think: it would be the best if we all go to the spot where Mikau had found Japas. Perhaps we could find clues there, and figure out what had happened."  
  
Or'an seemed pleased. "Excellent idea! Why couldn't we think of that in the first place?"  
  
"But..." Mikau hesitated a little. "But it's way out of the school zone!"  
  
Or'an reached across the table and bonked Mikau on the head. "Which is more important? School, or your life-time friend?"  
  
The Zoran Hero grumbled. Then he agreed.  
  
"Good. You know, it is almost nine o'clock. We should sneak out at night, since there will be less teachers in the hallways to catch us. What say, we go out to the Chaotic Rim right now?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Who will bring the florescent fishes?"  
  
"Are florescent fishes the ones that glow?" Japas asked with curiosity.  
  
"Yes. Why? You saw some?" Lulu smiled a little.  
  
"Well, they were in my room, and I thought-"  
  
"Good, then bring them."  
  
"And I thought they were tasty so I ate them," Japas' voice trailed off into a whisper as he lowered his head.  
  
Or'an, Mikau, and Lulu all looked at him.  
  
"That settles it. That kid had descended from his ancestors: the Like Like," Mikau snorted. "He eats everything!"  
  
"He won't eat us right?" Or'an chuckled.  
  
"Unless the hunger of Like Like sprang up from his belly, otherwise we are perfectly safe."  
  
"Okay, I will bring the fishes. So I guess I will meet you guys in the north wing half an hour later?" Lulu stood up from her chair as she stretched.  
  
"Yes. And Lulu?" Mikau watched her. The young female Zora looked down at him. "Sorry to draw you into this mess. I thought we would be able to have a meal together, talking about ordinary things."  
  
She smiled her most wonderful smile. "It's ok. I am glad that I am involved in this. In fact, I am the one who volunteered to be part of this." She turned around and began to swim toward her quarter.  
  
Mikau breathed out deeply.  
  
Or'an nudged Japas and began to giggle.  
  
"Watch it boy. You may get a taste of my blade if you keep this up!" the Zoran Hero glared at his buddy.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 4~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Let's see now... starting from Chapter 1, I already noticed that it won't be easy to write about the underwater world. First, I do not know much about the marine anmials that dwelled there. Second, as already mentioned before, I do not know much about the enemies in the Zelda series. Third, I suck at making jokes. Yet, even if I know that I might screw up the plot and the fun in this story, I still find it interesting to write. And that is the reason why I can still get more ideas into the storyline. There is something that I do need to clarify. I know that deep in the ocean, there will be no daytime or nighttime. It is just plain darkness. Though since this IS a fantasy story, therefore I guess having daylight in the water can be acceptable. I am currently researching on all the aquatic animals and plants in the sea. Hopefully, I can put in more details for the background. So now there are four characters introduced. Japas, Mikau, Or'an, and Lulu. And they are now on a very fun mission to help Japas with his anmesia problem. What fun huh? Especially that they can sneak out of the school and into the crazy and dangerous ocean land. I didn't introduce all the Zora Band's members that are on the Indigo Plateform because I figured that would make the storyline too long. I guess this tale is half-way finished. Pretty soon, it will be completed. Kinda sad for me. I want to write more but I just don't have the time. Chapter 5 is coming. 


	5. The Forgotten Memory

Chapter 5: The Forgotten Memory  
  
Three Zoras quietly sneaked out of the food court after they had finished their meal. They had to dodge into small hallways now and then when they saw a teacher heading toward them. They couldn't risk being caught.  
  
"Tell me something... do we really have to risk our own neck for Japas here?" Or'an complained after he had painfully bumped his head right into a locker. He used his tail to rub his aching head.  
  
Mikau winced as he saw the lump on Or'an's forehead. "Well, yes. He is my best friend you know. We grew up together. And I will do anything to help him."  
  
Japas looked at Mikau blankly. "You are my best friend?"  
  
"Uh... yes..." the Zoran Hero slowly replied.  
  
"Hey guys! I think I saw Lulu at the end of the corridor!" Or'an whispered as he carefully peaked his head out.  
  
"Right then. Let's get started. Japas, you will go and meet Lulu. Tell her that we are down the hall to the right," Mikau ordered.  
  
Japas looked surprised. "Why me? Any specific reasons?"  
  
Both Mikau and Or'an stared at the dumbfounded Zora. After a few silent moments, both of them grabbed Japas and threw him out into the open hallway. The Zora landed in a heap, or rather, floated in a heap. He quickly regained his senses and swam toward Lulu.  
  
"Here," Lulu handed him a bubble containing four florescent fishes. They glowed with bright yellow light.  
  
Japas clumsily held onto the clear bubble as he stared contently into it.  
  
"Don't eat them," the female Zora warned with a fierce look.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he complied immediately.  
  
Constantly glancing behind their back, both Lulu and Japas reached Or'an and Mikau without confronting any teacher.  
  
"Okay, now we sneak out through the door in front of us. Be quiet though. It is nine-thirty. Most of the students had gone to their room, so this place will be extremely silent." Or'an pointed at the coral door.  
  
Heads nodded, except Japas. He was bouncing the bubble up and down on the floor as if he was playing basketball. (Well, Zoras don't actually play 'basketball'. They play Water Ball instead. But I had no other choices. I am running out of freaking ideas!)  
  
"Japas!" all three of them hissed with irritation.  
  
"Sorry," Japas said as he cleared his throat. He secured the bubble around his waist with a rope that he had found.  
  
"Don't bounce it darn it!" Mikau snarled. "The fishes would get scared!"  
  
"But it is fun. So bouncy and squishy and-"  
  
"Don't bounce, don't squeeze, and don't breathe!" Or'an growled. "In fact, don't do anything at all!"  
  
"But I need to breathe! I will die if I-"  
  
Lulu stood in between the small arguing group. "Can we leave the building first, THEN argue?"  
  
Taking one last look, Or'an swam out, followed by Mikau. Japas looked hurt. Lulu smiled as she laid a hand on his arm. The young male Zora flinched a little at her touch.  
  
"Don't worry. Once you get your memory back, you won't have to act so stupid." she then headed out through the door.  
  
Japas just stared after her. "Stupid? I am stupid? Is that a compliment or an insult?" he mumbled as he followed closely behind.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
All four of them swam hastily and quietly through the ocean water. It was dark. Most of them couldn't see far.  
  
"Light please," Mikau said as he tried to observe the land in front of him.  
  
Japas reeled his arm back and slapped the bubble toward his friend. The translucent sphere bounced away on the Zoran Hero's head. Lulu, Or'an, and Mikau glared at him. He shrank a little.  
  
"This, is NOT, a volleyball... nor is it a dodge ball..." Or'an said coldly. He was getting fed up with Japas and his crazy actions. (Again, Zoras had no idea what a volleyball or a dodge ball is. Again, I couldn't help it. Running out of ideas.)  
  
"Sorry. Won't do it again. Promise."  
  
Rolling their eyes, they continued moving forward. Japas shrugged and followed.  
  
After an hour of swimming in the dark, with the help of the florescent fishes of course, the four Zoras had arrived at the Chaotic Rim.  
  
"Spread out," Mikau said as he moved the bubble back and forth in his hands, looking at the scene in front of his eyes.  
  
"Just what are we looking for?" Or'an asked.  
  
"We are looking for evidence regarding to the loss of Japas' memory. Japas, swim around and see if you can recall anything that you can't remember." Lulu explained.  
  
Slowly, the group fanned out.  
  
Mikau hummed a few notes to himself as he swam up and down, studying the ocean floor with sharp attention. Or'an stayed behind and watched for predators. Sharks and other unidentified life forms were famous in the Chaotic Rim. They could sneak up on you without you noticing them. Japas headed left. He didn't know why, but he felt as if there was something over there that might help him. Lulu swam toward the right, and found herself among a few Like Like.  
  
The Like Like slowly slid their way toward the young female Zora. Their mouth wide open.  
  
"Mikau!" Lulu screamed as she felt being sucked into the everlasting empty stomachs of the disgusting creatures.  
  
With a sharp twist, doing one-hundred-and-eighty degree turn, the Zoran Hero shot out two arm blades. The blades sliced through the water with ease and cut through three worm-like creatures. The insides of the filth-eating monsters floated unhurriedly out of their severed body.  
  
Lulu felt sick. She wanted to throw up. Mikau retrieved his arm blades and swam toward her.  
  
"You ok?" he asked.  
  
Lulu nodded.  
  
"Hey guys! Look what I've found!" Japas cried as he arrived at the area where Morpha had appeared.  
  
Or'an, Lulu, and Mikau came as quickly as they could.  
  
"The place looked like a war zone..." Or'an whispered as he stared at a bunch of smashed up rocks, reefs, boulders, and ocean plants.  
  
"Whatever that came out of here had basically destroyed everything within its path," Mikau said.  
  
"What could it be? What kind of animal would have such strength?"  
  
Japas floated there, not talking. In fact, he couldn't hear what they were saying anymore. He felt as if the world had collapsed on him. He couldn't breathe. He knew that he had been here before! But what happened?  
  
*Flash!* Suddenly, Japas saw himself swimming away from the University. He saw himself heading toward this place. Just as he was going to yell out...*Flash!*  
  
There was nothing in front of him now. Just his friends looking at him with concern.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lulu asked when he saw Japas' pale face.  
  
"N-nothing..." he stammered. Sweat broke out of his head and ran down his face. (Okay, if he was on land, then yes, you can see the sweat. Though now he was in the water, you can't see the sweat. So just pretend he was on land and everything will be fine and dandy.)  
  
"Remembered anything yet? Japas?" Or'an asked as he moved closer to the frightened Zora.  
  
Japas shook his head. What could he say? He saw something that might be in his dream? It might be real? Or it might be delusional? He was not sure.  
  
"Say guys..." Mikau gestured toward a trail of purple blood on the sand. "Check this out."  
  
Lulu drifted down slowly and landed on the ground. She knelt down and inspected the liquid.  
  
"That's odd," she said. "Normally, any liquid in the water should dissipate after some time. Yet, this trail of unknown substance stayed together in almost a perfect form!" (Lulu was very good at Science Class. And who cares if I made mistakes here and there about scientific terms and lessons and theories? I am not writing a sci-fi tale here.)  
  
Or'an stood beside her. He carefully picked up some of the stuff with one of his fingers. He brought them to his nose.  
  
"This is not a normal sea creature's blood. It's something more..." he concluded. (Or'an was a very good hunter. Staying in the bare ocean on his own for six years before coming to the Zora University under the threat of his mom can be helpful, especially in this situation.)  
  
Mikau sighed. "Okay. Do any of you think that this may had to do with Japas' memory?" (The Zoran Hero here was known for his agility and his attack with arm blades. Other than that, he had no idea of the anatomy of ocean life forms and what they consisted of.)  
  
"I don't think so. If it is, I like to know how did it make Japas lose his memory," Or'an placed his hands on his hips.  
  
*Flash!* "Well, to tell you the truth, I want to swim out away from the school area and catch myself a juicy Shabom."  
  
Japas heard himself saying these words. He saw that he was talking to Mikau in a Cafeteria. *Flash!*  
  
Mikau watched Japas shaking his head. He swam toward his buddy and placed a hand on Japas' shoulder.  
  
"You okay man?" Mikau asked gently.  
  
"No... I am not ok. My brain is screwed up. I think I can remember bits and pieces of what had happened... but..." Japas' voice broke.  
  
"Hey. It's all right! You will remember it all soon. I promise." Mikau grinned as he stared into Japas' eyes.  
  
Japas turned and looked at his friends.  
  
*Flash!* "No! No! No!"  
  
Japas could see that he was screaming. A giant purple tentacle grabbed onto his leg. *Flash!*  
  
With reflex, he rubbed his ankle. He was back in reality once again.  
  
"Do you remember anything now?" Lulu asked with slight confusion. She saw Japas staring into nothing for one second, then she saw him snapped out of whatever that he was seeing with a jerk in the next.  
  
"Yes... I sort of remembered..." Japas murmured.  
  
He swam toward the pile of rocks. He laid a hand on them softly. He could see the blood of the monster that had crashed out and chased after him.  
  
*Flash!* Japas could see himself gathering up energies to launch an electric shock that was so enormous that he could have killed himself...  
  
He could see the purple creature screaming in agony. He could see it twisting around furiously as the blinding light seared into its flesh, and his also in the process... *Flash!*  
  
Blinking, the Zora got up from the rubble and faced Mikau.  
  
"Mikau...?" Japas whimpered as he inched toward his long-time friend.  
  
The Zoran Hero floated back a little. He held out his palms as if he was trying to ward off an evil that was coming toward him. Or'an and Lulu had a funny expression on their face. Somehow... they wouldn't want to see male hugging male. That would be disgusting.  
  
"Uh... Japas? You all right?" Mikau said as he continued moving away from the weird Zora.  
  
Japas stared at him with wild-looking eyes. His mouthed the words that he was going to say. He couldn't speak. Something was choking his words back.  
  
"What? You need to eat again?" Or'an asked as he frowned.  
  
Shaking his head, Japas continued moving toward them with a speed so slow, that even a Like Like could win him in a race.  
  
"You need to sleep?" Lulu questioned.  
  
Again, shaking his head.  
  
"Then what?" Mikau growled with frustration. Japas was scaring him now.  
  
"I - I..." he stammered. "I - I... I..."  
  
All three leaned in, trying to hear what Japas was saying.  
  
"I got my memory back!" Japas suddenly screamed.  
  
All three Zoras closed their hands over their ears. The sudden shout had set their teeth on edge with sharp pain.  
  
"Don't shout like that!" all of them yelled with anger as they rubbed their ears.  
  
Japas laughed. He was doubling-over, twisting in the water as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"S-sorry... hahaha... ju-just can't re-resist the temptation! Hehehe..." he continued giggling after he had calmed down somewhat.  
  
Or'an looked at Mikau with puzzlement. Mikau sighed and smiled.  
  
"That's Japas all right. He's back!"  
  
All eyes went wide.  
  
"Really?" Lulu cried with happiness.  
  
"Finally!" Or'an roared with glee.  
  
"Japas!" Mikau rushed to his friend.  
  
"Mikau!" Japas did the same thing.  
  
They both embraced and patted each other's back.  
  
"I got my memory back! I understand now! I understand what had happened!" Japas yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Mikau laughed.  
  
Suddenly, Or'an and Lulu cried out in terror.  
  
Both Mikau and Japas stopped their celebration. They turned around. The color on Mikau's face was drained out instantly as he saw what was in front of them.  
  
Japas gritted his teeth in anger as he charged up his power.  
  
In front of them, Morpha had appeared. It was using its many tentacles to capture two of the four Zoras that were closest to it.  
  
"It's back," Japas snarled as he swam forward with pure hatred.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Mikau followed with arm blades extending to their full size.  
  
~End Chapter 5~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is the second last chapter before the final one. I still couldn't believe that this story would end in about six chapters. It is somewhat short for me. But, since the school is going to start soon, I figured that I should finish it as soon as possible. This chapter's dialogues are not that great. As I have already mentioned above, I am seriously lacking ideas. That's the reason why I updated this chapter so slow, compared to the previous one.  
  
Once this story is complete, I will start gathering more ideas for my next, and final story. I think I will call it: The Unfurled Plan. It won't be about Zelda, and it is going to be a long one, but I won't start it right now. In fact, I think I will start writing it next July when my provincial tests results are back, ensuring me that I can get into a University. Until then, I will try my best for the last chapter in Memory Loss.  
  
Perhaps... if I feel like it, I might write another Zelda story.... What do you think? :D  
  
Final chapter, Chapter 6 will be out soon. Stay tuned. 


	6. Final Turmoil

Chapter 6: Final Turmoil  
  
"Lulu!" Mikau screamed as he raced toward her.  
  
"Or'an!" Japas yelled as he dodged in and out of the debris caused by Morpha's wild movements.  
  
The giant aquatic creature had gotten hold of Lulu and Or'an in its tendrils. Its gapping mouth was near the two young Zoras' head.  
  
"Mikau! Shoot out your arm blades and try to cut them loose!" Japas cried as he dodged another flying boulder. He swam close and closer.  
  
"I can't see with all these dusts floating around me!" the Zoran Hero bellowed with frustration. He tried to aim, but he couldn't see clearly.  
  
"Make an educated guess!" Japas screamed at his friend.  
  
"I can't! I can't risk hurting Lulu!" Mikau yelled back.  
  
"Oh gee! Thanks for thinking of ME! Don't mind me if I am the one who got cut in half instead of Lulu!" Or'an scolded.  
  
Morpha sucked in a huge quantity of water into its mouth. (Pause! I can manipulate the enemies in Zelda 64 in any way I want, since this IS a fictional story!)  
  
Or'an furiously wiggled around, trying to free himself. Lulu punched the slimy arms around her waist, but they held fast.  
  
Morpha sent out a straight line of water beam toward the advancing foes.  
  
"Watch out!" Mikau yelled with alarm.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
The attack slammed into Japas' chest like a battering ram, and the Zora was flung backward through the water. His body span end over end. Finally, he smashed into a pile of corals. More dusts sprung up.  
  
"Japas!" the Zoran Hero gritted his teeth in anger. He turned and faced Morpha. "I will show you!"  
  
Holding out both of his arms, the blades shot out like cannons, spinning and cutting through the ocean water. They circled around the monster once before heading toward its nucleus. (Now, I hope that you all had paid attention in your Science or Biology class. Because if you don't, you won't understand what the heck is a nucleus. Then again, you people might rebuke back saying: we hope that you have paid attention in YOUR English class! True. I never did. :D)  
  
Seeing the attack, the purple cell sprouted another tendril. With one smooth swipe, it knocked the blades away from its center point.  
  
Mikau swam upward, trying to retrieve his weapons.  
  
"Mikau! Run! You can't help us!" Or'an roared as he pounded the purple tentacle with rage.  
  
The Zoran Hero hovered in the water. He felt powerless. He couldn't do anything to help his friend. He could try an electric shock, but that would hurt his friends!  
  
"Mikau! Use the electric shock!" Japas reappeared. Cuts and bruises were all over his body. Dark blue blood was mixing with the water around him. (Dark BLUE blood? Yes. Looking at the blood in Zelda 64, it is blue. So why not use blue blood here?)  
  
Mikau shook his head. "The attack would hurt Or'an and Lulu!"  
  
Japas grabbed Mikau's throat with one hand. His eyes were deranged and lack focus. With a growl, he stared into his friend's surprised face. "I said, use the electric shock attack!"  
  
The Zoran Hero tried to fight free of Japas' grasp. "What's wrong with you! You might hurt them, or even worse, you might kill them!" he screamed.  
  
"If you won't do it, I will! Morpha is going to kill us all! Don't you understand?"  
  
Mikau punched Japas' in the face. With a grunt, the Zora let go of him. Japas floated back as he turned and glared at Mikau.  
  
"Just because you hate that creature, but that doesn't mean you can sacrifice your friends like that!" Mikau said furiously. "Get a grip on yourself and think logically!"  
  
Japas continued staring at his buddy. Finally, he shook his head as he sighed. "Sorry. I was - I couldn't think with anger in my head. Morpha had injured me beyond every possible thing that you can imagine. I almost had to start my life all over again. Do you know how much that hurts? Seeing your best friend yet you don't know him or her, or you don't even have any emotions toward him or her?"  
  
"I understand. But you have to get with the reality here! Help them right now instead of feeling bad!" tossing these last words, Mikau rushed at Morpha again with a yell.  
  
*They are so annoying...* Morpha thought with irritation. *Why couldn't they just leave me alone to let me enjoy my meal?*  
  
Japas swam in circles around it while Mikau hacking away at its side.  
  
*Pests... that's what you guys are...* using two tendrils, Morpha smacked one in Mikau's face while it used the other one to grab and throw Japas away from it.  
  
"Mikau!" Lulu yelled with horror when she saw blood drifting away from the Zoran Hero's face.  
  
With a bawl, Japas swam back with electricity charged up. Mikau shook his head, trying to clear the stars in front of his eyes. His mouth went slack when he saw what Japas was planning to do.  
  
"No! Don't do it!"  
  
Japas didn't hear his friend pleading. He urged himself on as he pointed his hands toward the purple monster in front of him.  
  
Without thinking, Mikau dashed toward his pal. Just as Japas was going to launch his electric attack, Mikau shot out his own charge first. Both electric shocks collided with a deep boom. Water currents waved wildly as energies were pushing against them in a violent way.  
  
Or'an and Lulu closed their eyes as sharp painful light burned into their retina. Morpha threw out a sonorous groan as it felt aches around its body. The blast radius had reached the amoeba inexpertly, tearing away part of its flesh roughly. Luckily, none of it had reached the two captives hoisted high above.  
  
The explosion had thrown Japas and Mikau off balance for a while. Once the shockwaves had subsided, Mikau sighed a relief. He had prevented a tragedy. "What do you think you are doing?" Japas screamed.  
  
Turning around, the Zoran Hero glowered at him. "Preventing further life-losses."  
  
Breathing heavily, Japas stared at Morpha. The water creature was enraged. Germinating ten more tentacles, it directed all of them toward the two pesky Zoras down blow.  
  
Both of them evaded the attacks as they swam toward their enemy with incredible speed.  
  
"I got an idea!" Japas said to his friend. "I will distract it, while you use your blades to cut off the arms that are holding onto Or'an and Lulu! You have to trust my judgement this time!"  
  
Mikau nodded as he banked away swiftly, lining up the position. Japas stopped breathing as he curled up two fists. With concentration, he made the energies focused into one point. After charging up, he let loose another shock attack, this time, a weaker one and more well-aimed. Blue lightening flashed across the ocean floor and traveled up toward Morpha in an arc. It stuck the monster just below Or'an and Lulu.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Mikau rushed forward and hacked two tendrils away with ease. Or'an and Lulu were freed. They hurriedly swam away while Japas continued his assail.  
  
"Japas is losing his strength!" Lulu observed from a distance. "The electric attack of his is draining him!"  
  
Flashes of light and occasional blue stains of blood were all over the place.  
  
"Then I will help him!" Or'an said bravely as he swam to aid his friend.  
  
Lulu shrugged and followed.  
  
"NO! You are not supposed to do that!" Mikau shriek in rage. "I just saved your asses... oh god!" Swearing in Zoran Language, he sprang after them. (Well, they WERE speaking English right? :D)  
  
[I can't hold on much longer!] Japas gritted his teeth as he felt his strength flowing away rapidly.  
  
Morpha was now focusing all its attention on him. Using one arm, it slashed across Japas' chest with a whap. Another arm came up and knocked the Zora from behind. Finally, with two more tendrils, Morpha gripped its prey in a death hold around the waist. The grip tightened and tightened.  
  
Japas' vision dimmed as his fought to breathe. He couldn't last long... he knew it...  
  
Suddenly, two yellow flashes burned through the tentacles that were holding onto him. Japas floated down slowly. He squinted his eyes as he gasped for air. Or'an and Lulu were not far away. Their hands were aimed at the beast towering above him.  
  
With a grunt, Japas dragged himself up and slowly swam away from the battlefield. Mikau came up beside him and helped him swim.  
  
"You okay?" the Zoran Hero asked softly.  
  
Japas nodded. "Listen, we have to concentrate our attacks on the nucleus near the center of Morpha. It is the only way to destroy it!"  
  
"Don't worry. Or'an and Lulu are doing it as we speak. You need rest."  
  
Japas held onto Mikau's shoulder. "No. Let me fight!"  
  
"But you can't even stay upright!"  
  
"I can!"  
  
Seeing the determination in Japas' eyes, Mikau sighed and nodded.  
  
All four Zoras gather in front of the aquatic amoeba. Their body tensed up as they brought out their power with force. Yelling as one, all of them charged up themselves. With one final hesitation, all of them let loose a never-before-seen electric attack that penetrated Morpha's tough outer skin and through its heart (nucleus). A thick, straight white line shot through the back of the monster as Morpha screamed with agony. Pieces of flesh were ripped apart and were disintegrated. A giant ball of flame erupted with a bang (since the attack was so strong that even flames were able to survive in the cool water). It shined as bright as a sun.  
  
Japas, Mikau, Or'an, and Lulu all got blasted away from the center of the explosion. Currents that only appeared in hurricanes rippled across the ocean. Dusts and rocks flew by like bullets, while plants and small marine animals that were in the blast zone got annihilated instantly.  
  
When the searing brightness had disappeared, the four young Zoras got out from piles of sands and debris. All of them had wounds all over their body. All of them were covered with brown, dirty mud.  
  
"You know, we can be the first group ever that had battled against the legendary Morpha and are still alive to talk about it. We can be famous!" Or'an forced a weak smile, as his eyes were half-closed from exhaustion.  
  
"Yea? Well, we can be the first group that had the dirtiest body ever!" Lulu complained as she brushed herself off.  
  
Mikau chuckled but groaned as pain shot through his chest and face. "I think I broke my ribs... AND my face..."  
  
Japas heaved a sigh. "At least I got my memory back!"  
  
All three of them glared at him.  
  
"Wha - what... did I say something wrong?" Japas stammered.  
  
"It is because of you we are in this condition," Or'an snarled.  
  
"Yea, you should make amends to us you know?" Lulu grinned evilly. (Lulu could grin evilly? Gasp!)  
  
"Absolutely. How about you repay the debts that you owe us by... say... clean out our rooms when we get back?" Mikau laughed a little as he choked in his own blood.  
  
"Oh puh-leeze! You really think that I will follow your demands?" Japas brushed away the fins that had fell down in front of his eyes. Something that he used to do before he had lost his memory.  
  
"Or'an, since you are as fat as King Zora, I think you can just order some people to clean out your jolly belly and your huge rear instead of your room. And whew! You sure smell! Lulu, since you are nice, AND beautiful... like... like... like I-don't-know-what, you can just wink your eyes and let male Zoras to help you clean out your room, and not me. Finally, Mikau. My dear friend. You should help me with my homework when we get back since I have your precious item in my possession right now. Yes, I am blackmailing you. Any questions ladies and gentlemen?" Japas folding his arms in front of his aching chest as he held up his head high with a grin.  
  
All of them stared at him in silence. Finally, it was Lulu who broke the spell. "Tell me, Mikau. Does he always act like he is mighty and all when he was normal?"  
  
Mikau shrugged. "I guess."  
  
"How do you react when he is like this?" Or'an grumbled.  
  
All three of them looked at each other. Then a crooked smile came over their face.  
  
"Oh~~ Japas~! We would like to give you a 'nice massage'!" Mikau smirked with unfriendly eyes as they slowly turned around.  
  
Eyes growing wide, Japas quickly swam away toward the University with three rampaged Zoras chasing closely behind.  
  
"Get back here you little squirt! I will pound your face so hard that it will look like the mouth of a Like Like!" Or'an roared as he tried to grab the fleeing Zora.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
All of them slowly disappeared into the horizon of the underwater world, as daylight began to appear.  
  
Who knows? Perhaps one day, they might encounter another adventure just as 'wild and as crazy and as odd' as this one (err... run-on? LOL). But until then, the only sounds that you guys could hear, are the screams and the yells of four frightened students when they were caught by their principal...  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: The story has finally finished. After six chapters of agonizing writing, and gathering ideas (which will usually float away from my brain), I can finally rest just before the summer ends. In this chapter, there are not as many jokes as the previous chapters simply because this is more of a fighting chapter than a comedy one. The dialogues may not be as nice as the ones before and the ending might seem 'corny'. But what can I say? I am tired.  
  
I am sad though. I mean, I want to keep on writing about Zoras, but... you know. No time and no inspirations. I might draw a comic about them... yea... YEA, I think I will do that!  
  
I really hope you readers out there enjoy this little story. I am happy and I am satisfied. *Sigh*... yup.  
  
Who knows? I might write another Zelda story someday with many jokes implanted in it. :D  
  
Until then, Stormcat2002, signing out.  
  
  
  
---Completed: 2002. 08. 21 4:10pm---  
  
{Copyright 2002 Stormcat2002} 


End file.
